MT9
"Tune up with Hip Hop Jewel!" (ヒップホップジュエルでチューンアップ！; Hippu Hoppu Jueru de Chun Appu!) is the 9th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 9th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis Mai's father has suddenly come back to Japan. Mai is happily surprised, Kanon and Fuka were also happy. She is looking forward to go to a concert in which her father is a conductor for. At this time, the Posionous Troupe go to a birthday party at a kindergarten and turn a performer into a negative jeweler. The children at the kindergarten begin to cry. Kanon and Fuka heard of the news from the goddess and rush over with just them two. Will they be able to Tune Up with just two people!? Story At a Miracle2 handshake event, Mai kindly talks with her fan Kotone, but looks a little sad when she leaves with her dad. The girls get a big surprise when they return to the dorms and see Mai's dad! He is a conductor and is in Japan for a concert. Kanon asks about his tact and almost talks about the Miracle Tact so Mai quickly takes him outside to talk. He apologizes for always leaving her alone, but she says they are connected by music, and connected to mom through the sky. Necksprain is upset because it's her birthday and doesn't want to reveal her age. She plans on spreading negative aura to birthday parties around the world. Stomachpits gives her two Negative Tacts. At Kotone's party, two performers are turned into Negative Jewelers. Kanon and Fuka decides to do their best on their own so that Mai can go to her dad's concert. Fuka tries to leave but Kanon stops her and says they should bring the Hip-Hop Jewel. Rocky tells Mai it was a false alarm, but she doesn't believe him. She eventually tells her that it was a summoning from the Goddess of Music, but she still wants her to see the concert. Mai says that even if she's not at the concert, her feelings of support don't change. She doesn't know what to say to her dad, but he understands that she has a professional job. The Negative Jewelers are ruining the party with negative rap. All three girls transform. After a short fight, they use the Hip-Hop Jewel. They sing and dance to Catch Me! -HIPHOP ～ Techno ver.- and get new, brighter clothes. They have a rap battle and perform cool moves like flips. They perform a special live finish and purify the performers and get the Rock Jewel, another special jewel. Mai rushes back to the concert but it's already near the end, but it's enough as she is able to join the final applause and connect with her dad. He prepares to leave, and is amazed that Mai has grown up like an older sister, maybe because she has two little sisters now. He asks the sisters to keep an eye out for her. He and Mai promise to support each other. He leaves as Mai holds in tears of mixed happiness and sadness. Major Events * Mai's dad is busy as a conductor but is in Japan for a concert. * Mai can't attend because she's busy as Miracle Tunes. * Two birthday party performers are turned into Negative Jewelers. * The Hip-Hop Jewel is used for the first time. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music * Kentaro Kanzaki Trivia # According to Yuzuha in "Make a Miracle", she choreographed the solo dance in this episode with the help of her dance instructor. This also implies that perhaps the other two choreographed their own too. # Deliver to the Heavens plays as an insert song when Mai leaves her dad's concert and rushes to help Kanon and Fuka. Category:Episode Stub Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes